Different Points of View
by The Reaper Only
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Bruce Wayne tenia otro motivo para pelear contra Superman? Si Bruce tuviera alguien a quien proteger de la posible destrucción que causara Superman...
1. Visita Inesperada

_**Ya salio Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition! Tenia pensado hacer este fanfiction mucho antes pero quería esperar a que salga el blu-ray para poder hacerlo bien. Díganme que tal va. En el transcurso del mes lo terminare. De paso, tengo otros fanfics en español si quieren leer, busquen en mi perfil. Disfruten y comenten, quiero saber su opinión.**_

* * *

 **Prologo:** _Visita Inesperada_

Era un dia lluvioso, relámpagos podían ser escuchados en la distancia y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los vidrios de la Mansión Wayne. La Mansión era habitada solo por dos personas, Bruce Wayne y su Mayordomo Alfred. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Bruce debió aprender a valerse por si mismo. Como único hijo, el heredo la fortuna de sus padres, la mansión y su compañía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Bruce miraba a Gotham y lo único que veía era decadencia. Una ciudad que gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda.

Un salvador, no importa quien fuera. La ciudad estaba sangrando, estaba muriendo por dentro y por fuera solo aparentaba que no estaba decayendo. Bruce, quería hacer de Gotham un lugar mejor para todos. Un lugar donde la gente no tenga miedo de salir a la calle, un lugar donde las personas no se maten entre si. El quería paz. Era imposible. Bruce Wayne no podía crear esa clase de paz, esa ciudad perfecta con la que soñaba. Claro, Bruce Wayne no podía... Pero alguien mas si. Un vigilante.

... Batman.

Paso casi 2 años desde que Bruce comenzó su doble vida. De día era Bruce Wayne, dueño de Industrias Wayne, Un millonario y empresario reconocido por toda Gotham. De noche era el Vigilante Nocturno que inspiraba miedo en los corazones de los maleantes, ladrones y todo aquel que quebrantaba la ley. El era Batman. Bruce ahora se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su Mansión, esa noche el no iba a salir. No había actividad, asi que se relajo por hoy. Esa era su única noche libre después de 2 años. Bruce estaba solo en el vestíbulo, bebiendo una copa de vino y mirando un poco de televisión.

La lluvia impedía que el escuche el noticiero. Bruce suspiro y tomo otro sorbo de su copa. Se levanto y camino hasta una de las ventanas para cerrar la cortina, antes de poder cerrarla, Bruce vio un automóvil estacionando en la entrada de la Mansión. Las luces del auto se apagaron y un hombre mayor de aproximadamente entre 50 y 60 años de edad salio del vehículo. El hombre llevaba un sobretodo negro y sombrero, también negro. Corrió hasta la puerta de la Mansión para evitar mojarse y toco el timbre. El timbre hizo eco en toda la casa. Bruce dejo la copa a un lado y camino hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, Bruce pregunto quien era. El no reconocía al hombre. "¿Quien es?" Pregunto

"Estoy buscando al señor Bruce Wayne" Dijo el hombre. "Vengo a entregarle algo" El hombre detrás de la puerta tenia mucho frió. La temperatura era muy baja afuera. Bruce abrió la puerta y dejo al hombre pasar. Este entro y le dio la mano a Bruce. "Perdón, no reconocí su voz con toda esta lluvia, Señor Wayne"

"Esta bien. ¿Que necesita de mi?" Bruce pregunto. El hombre saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la entrego

"Esta carta esta dirigida a usted" Bruce miro al sobre. Recia: Para Bruce Wayne. El la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Era de una antigua novia. Bruce leyó la carta detenidamente hasta llegar a los últimos párrafos, ahí fue donde se detuvo al leer una oración en particular: " _No me queda mucho tiempo Bruce, así que seré breve... Mi hija, también es tu hija. Eres padre_ ". Bruce se quedo callado por un momento y miro al hombre.

"Entonces Ada me escribe después de 4 años para decirme que tiene una hija... y que es mía" Dijo Bruce y el hombre asintió antes de responder.

"Hace unos meses, Ada tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Estaba en estado grave y los doctores hicieron todo lo posible. Antes de morir ella escribió esto para usted y su ultimo deseo era que usted cuide de Abigail"

"Abigail... ¿Así se llama?" Bruce fue de nuevo al vestíbulo y se sentó. El hombre lo siguió. "No entiendo porque nunca me llamo"

"Ella no quería molestarlo, Señor. Usted tenia una compañía de la cual encargarse, obligaciones. Pero esto lo cambia todo. Usted decide" El hombre saco un folleto de su bolsillo, era el folleto de un orfanato. "Si no quiere hacerse cargo de la niña, entonces puede mandarla aquí"

"Espera. ¿Ella no tiene mas familiares? ¿Que paso con los padres de Ada?" Bruce no quería mandar a la niña a un orfanato y mucho menos cuando ella tiene otros familiares que podían hacerse cargo de ella.

"Su madre murió de un ataque cardíaco hace 2 años y su padre esta internado en un hospital, no le queda mucho tiempo. Usted es el único pariente que le queda" El hombre explico.

"No puede ser..." Bruce se rasco la cabeza. El había amado a Ada. Ella quería formar una familia pero Bruce no quería. El estaba enfocado mas en su compañía que otra cosa y fue el quien termino la relación. Tal vez si el hubiera sabido sobre el embarazo, todo hubiera sido diferente. Bruce miro al hombre a los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro. "Yo me haré cargo de ella"

"Bien" El hombre se dirigió a la puerta y espero a que Bruce se levante de la silla. "Ella esta en el auto, Señor Wayne"

"¿Ahora?" Bruce se levanto y abrió la puerta de la mansión. Tomo un paraguas y camino hasta el vehículo, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella. Bruce miro a la niña de apenas 3 años de edad. Ella estaba dormida, abrazando a un león de peluche. "Porque la trajo?" Bruce pregunto

"No podía dejarla sola, Señor Wayne. Ella quería venir conmigo cuando le dije que conocería a su padre" Bruce no dijo nada. Le dio el paraguas al hombre y cargo a la niña hasta la mansión. Allí, el la dejo dormida en un sofá.

"¿Algo mas que necesite saber?"

"El funeral fue hecho. Si quiere visitarla, ella esta en el cementerio de Gotham" El hombre camino a la puerta. Antes de salir, le dio una tarjeta a Bruce "Si tiene preguntas o dudas. Llámeme. Hasta luego, Señor Wayne" La puerta se cerro y Bruce quedo solo en la habitación con la niña durmiendo en el sofá. Bruce se acerco a ella y la miro dormir abrazada al animal de peluche. El noto el parecido, ella se parecía un poco a Ada...

"¿Que voy a hacer?" Bruce tomo lo que quedaba de vino en la copa y dejo salir otro suspiro. "Ada"


	2. Destrucción por doquier

**Ya empezamos con la pelicula. ¿Que les parece? Déjenme un comentario para saber :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : _Destrucción por doquier_

 _ **16 Años Después, Metropolis**_

Abigail Wayne estaba mirándose al espejo por un momento antes de salir al escenario. Ella dejaba caer su cabello marrón oscuro, sus ojos azules eran lo mas llamativo de ella. Llevaba puesto un traje de negocios negro (no usaba falda, usaba pantalones), ya que después de la entrevista ella debía ir al edificio de las Industrias Wayne para hablar con unos empleados sobre algunos posibles aumentos en el salario general, y ademas ella odia usar faldas.

Un hombre apareció detrás de ella y le hizo una señal para que camine hacia la cortina. Abigail se detuvo delante de la cortina y escucho del otro lado al locutor del programa que va a entrevistarla delante de varias cámaras. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una cara neutral, tal como lo hacia en la escuela cuando no quería socializar. Repitió dentro de su cabeza: "Tranquila y todo ira bien" Una y otra vez.

"Damas y Caballeros, demos un fuerte aplauso a la futura dueña de Industrias Wayne. Abigail Wayne" Esa era su señal. Abigail abrió la cortina y camino por el escenario. Las luces del estudio la cegaban mientras caminaba hacia el locutor. Era un hombre joven de unos 25 o 27 años, nada particular resaltaba de el, solamente su cabello largo de color rubio. Algo un poco raro en un periodista o locutor. Ambos se dieron la mano y el hombre le pidió a Abigail que tome asiento en uno de los sillones en medio del escenario. Los espectadores se quedaron callados y el hombre comenzó la entrevista.

"Debo decir que es un placer tenerla aquí en Metropolis, Señorita Wayne. Debe ser difícil para usted salir de Gotham. Mas aun por el OVNI que órbita sobre nuestras cabezas" El hombre soltó una carcajada. Hace menos de 24 horas, un OVNI apareció orbitando la luna y poco después en la órbita de la tierra. La gente esta asustada pero aun así el tiempo sigue y el mundo no puede parar por algo como esto. Cuando Abigail lo vio en las noticias, lo ignoro completamente.

"No en realidad" Abigail respondió mientras cruzaba sus piernas. "Si lo pregunta por mis obligaciones, entonces si. Y en cuanto al OVNI... Debo decir que me perturba, pero esperemos que todo salga bien al final del día" Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. A ella no le importa en lo mas mínimo, si algo pasa, pasara. Mas tarde lidiara con ello, pero por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

"Bien, gracias por hacer tiempo en su pesada agenda para asistir aquí. No solo sera la cabeza de Industrias Wayne pero también sorprendió a Gotham cuando saco este libro" El hombre saco un libro del sillón y lo mostró a la cámara. La tapa del libro era negra con la imagen de una ciudad de fondo y una mancha de sangre cubriéndola. Esta mancha tenia la forma de un murciélago. "Una novela sobre la delincuencia y sobre el " _Vigilante de Gotham_ " o como ustedes lo llaman " _Batman_ ". ¿Que le hizo escribir un libro sobre el tema? Seguramente alguien como usted debería estar preocupándose de otras cosas mas importantes como para escribir algo como esto"

"La verdad es que el libro comenzó como una idea. No tenia pensado escribirlo siquiera, pero entonces un día llego la inspiración y bueno, lo escribí"

"He leído el libro de principio a fin y debo decir que es interesante pero no le parece algo... controversial. Es una novela policial y pone a Batman, el héroe de Gotham, como el villano. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso lo odia?" El locutor pregunto con genuino interés. "¿Tuvo una pelea con el?" El pregunto y el publico presente comenzó a reírse.

"No lo odio. Lo respeto. Respeto lo que hace. Pero hay gente en Gotham, mucha gente, que ve a Batman como una figura del Caos mas que de Justicia. Algunos incluso han llegado a cuestionarlo por sus métodos violentos. Incluso dicen que esta por encima de la ley y por ende no puede ser juzgado a menos que le saquen la mascara" Abigail explico con pasion sobre el tema.

"¿Usted creo una identidad para Batman en el libro?"

"No en realidad. Nunca le puse un nombre, como usted sabrá, en la ultima pagina termina con el protagonista viendo a Batman frente a frente en el cuarto de interrogatorio despues de haber sido arrestado. El se levanta, le quita la mascara y cuando esta por revelar el nombre, allí termina. Es un final abierto a interpretación. Depende de cada uno suponer quien era Batman"

"Y por cosas como esta hay gente que especula que usted sabe la verdadera identidad del murciélago. ¿Que dice al respecto?"

"Si, claro. Me reúno con el a las 10 de la noche para tomar el te mientras hablamos del mejor método para torturar a los malos" Dijo Abigail con sarcasmo. "Son solo teorías. Solo porque escribo una historia sobre Batman creen automáticamente que se quien es" Abigail miro a la cámara. "Si supiera quien es Batman, entonces no estaría escribiendo esto. Es una novela policial ficticia. Piensen lo que quieran, no cambiara nada"

"¿Entonces eres el tipo de persona que no le importa lo que los demás piensen?"

"Podría decirse que si"

"Hay una pregunta que la gente de Metropolis se hace cuando lee este libro. ¿Cual es su opinión? ¿Que cree de este vigilante nocturno?"

"Personalmente..." Abigail mantuvo silencio por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta. "Creo que el es un incomprendido. Trata de hacer el bien a su modo. Puede que no sea la mejor opción pero no se puede negar que desde apareció hace ya 18 años, el crimen en Gotham bajo drasticamente. Impone justicia en las calles cuando los policías no pueden, hace lo que otros no. Es capaz de todo con tal de mantener el orden... Si llega el día en que Batman se entregue o se retire. Entonces nos daremos cuenta que nos hace falta. Lo necesitamos, nos volvimos dependientes de el, no importa lo que digan. No pueden negar que Batman nos ha vuelto dependientes de el como su fuera una droga para nosotros. Algo que nos mantiene felices, contentos y seguros; cuando en realidad le tenemos miedo... Esa es mi opinión. Batman es un héroe para mi. Es y siempre sera mi héroe, y no pasa un día sin que le agradezca por lo que ha hecho por nosotros"

"Muy... buen discurso, señorita Wayne" Dijo el Locutor y miro al libro por un momento. "Una ultima pregunta antes de terminar... A sus 19 años de edad, tiene muchas responsabilidades. Mas de lo que cualquier persona aquí presente pueda tener. También tiene que dar una muy buena impresión como la futura dueña de Industrias Wayne. Si tuviera que elegir entre las Industrias Wayne y otro tipo de trabajo, digamos escritora, ¿Cual elegiría?"

"Me gustaría ser escritora... Me considero una persona creativa. Ademas..." Abigail miro al locutor. "Creo que se puede llegar a la gente por medio de la escritura mas que la televisión u otros medios"

"¿Porque?"

"¿Conoces el dicho: La pluma es mas poderosa que la espada?" Abigail pregunto y el asintió "Yo creo que para cambiar al mundo se debe usar una pluma en lugar de armas. Mi libro habla, de cierta forma, sobre lo que es Gotham ahora en comparación a lo que era 20 años atrás. Todo gracias a un hombre disfrazado. Pero Batman no hubiera aparecido si no hubiera delincuencia. Si estos criminales no hubieran existido, Batman tampoco. Todo tiene su razón de ser. Nada en este mundo pasa sin una razón. Yo expreso mi opinión, mi punto de vista del mundo tal cual es. Yo no digo mentiras. Si queremos cambiar el mundo primero hay que vernos cada uno al espejo y preguntarnos... ¿Que estamos haciendo mal?"

* * *

"Vaya entrevista la tuya, Abigail" Dijo Jack. Abigail había llegado a Industrias Wayne para hablar con los empleados. Jack es el gerente del edificio en Metropolis, conoce personalmente a Abigail y a su padre. Jack había visto a Abigail en televisión y apenas entro al edificio el la felicito por la entrevista. Aun cuando le pareció un tema sensible cuando dijo que prefería ser escritora a ser la sucesora de las Industrias Wayne.

"No fue tan bien como quería que fuera" Abigail miro a su reloj. "Las ventas en Metropolis son bajas en comparación con las de Gotham. No me preocupa mucho ya que el libro esta dirigido a la gente que vive en Gotham. Es como escribir un libro sobre la independencia de Argentina, esta dirigido a un grupo en especifico"

"Te entiendo. Pero como novela policial es muy buena"

"Lo dices para alegrarme el día" Abigail y Jack entraron al elevador y subieron al piso 26 del edificio. "¿Papa te dijo sobre los aumentos?"

"Si, es muy buena noticia"

"Bastante. Ahora muy felices a los trabajadores, ademas, se lo merecen. Trabajaron mucho estos últimos meses, todo ese trabajo dio frutos y se merecen algo a cambio"

"Ya le dije a algunos sobre el aumento, Abigail. ¿Quieres reunir a los demás y dar las buenas noticias?"

"Si, reunelos y yo me haré cargo de todo" Las puertas se abrieron y Jack se fue a la izquierda. Abigail se paro cerca de las ventanas para esperar a los empleados de ese piso. El piso en general estaba lleno de cubículos, escritos y algunas oficinas. Pasaron 5 minutos y varios empleados ya estaban reunidos frente a ella. Abigail los miro a todos y cada uno ellos a los ojos y sonrió. "Buenos días, seguramente algunos de ustedes ya saben porque están aquí reunidos. Es por el aumento salarial del próximo mes" Ella dijo y varios empleados no solo sonrieron, sino que aplaudieron. "El aumento sera del 35%. Desafortunadamente sera solo el próximo mes, pero si tenemos suerte tal vez se pueda aumentar el del mes que le sigue. Si todos ustedes siguen trabajando tal y como lo han hecho entonces puede que haya un aumento... los próximos meses" Abigail sonrió por el simple hecho de alegrarle el dia a toda esta gente. Los trabajadores le aplaudieron y ella solo dijo "Gracias". Jack se acerco a ella.

"Bien, ahora todos ustedes pueden volver al trabajo" Dijo Jack. "No lo olviden, trabajen duro y recibirán su recompensa" Todos volvieron a trabajar. "Abigail, eres muy joven aun para todo esto. Me alegra que sepas lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, después habla con tu padre para que ambos lleguen a un acuerdo"

"Ya lo tenemos. Podre dedicarme a escribir novelas y al mismo tiempo me haré cargo de las Industrias Wayne. No sera difícil para mi, demostré ser capaz de hacerme cargo de varias cosas al mismo tiempo" Abigail estaba segura de si misma.

"No se si lo tuyo es Orgullo o simplemente exceso de confianza" Dijo Jack.

"Llámalo como quieras. Ten confianza en mi, Jack. Todo era bien, te lo prometo" Abigail puso su mano en su hombro. Jack no la estaba viendo, el estaba mirando el cielo. Abigail miro afuera y vio la nave que estuvo apareciendo en las noticias por las ultimas 24 horas. La nave se posiciono en el medio de la ciudad. "¿Que esta pasando?" Ella pregunto. De la nada la nave disparo un rayo al suelo, los objetos alrededor comenzaron a flotar y de la nada fueron aplastadas contra el suelo. Autos, personas, edificios, todo reducido a escombros. La nave siguió disparando y de a poco su área de impacto comenzó a incrementarse.

"Dios mio" Dijo Jack. Abigail se alejo de las ventana y dio un mensaje a todo el piso.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor evacuen el edificio de forma ordenada. Esto no es un simulacro, evacuen" Abigail comenzó a guiar a la gente a la salida. Ella volvió rápidamente con Jack, pero el parecía estar en una especie de shock. "¡Jack!"

"S-Si" El dijo y se alejo de la ventana. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el atendió inmediatamente. "¿Hola? ¿Bruce?"

"¿Papa?"

"Si, lo se. Abigail lo esta haciendo... Si ella esta conmigo ahora. Si..." Jack le paso el teléfono a Abigail. "Quiere hablar contigo" Abigail tomo el celular.

"Papa? Estas viendo esto?"

"¡Estoy yendo para allá! Saca a todos del edificio y aléjalos lo mas que puedas"

"¡Entiendo, después te llamo!" Abigail corto la llamada. "Jack, los sacare a todos del edificio. Revisa si no quedo nadie aqui. Nos vemos abajo"

"Ten cuidado" Dijo Jack. Abigail salio por la puerta de emergencias y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Todos los trabajadores estaban en la puerta del edificio apenas ella llego al vestíbulo. "Que están haciendo?!" Ella grito. "Se supone que deben irse lo mas rápido posible. ¿Que están... mirando...?" Abigail miro al cielo. La nave se detuvo y un avión choco directamente contra el. La nave comenzó a ser absorbida por una especie de agujero negro, también se llevo varios edificios antes de desaparecer completamente. Abigail al igual que todos los demás se había quedado mirando lo que estaba pasando en el suelo hasta que la realidad la golpeo. Ella necesitaba poner a la gente a salvo, era su trabajo. "Todos ustedes, despejen el área. Necesitamos y un par de calles al sur, lejos de la zona de desastre" Varios empleados la miraron y comenzaron a seguirla. Entre ellos había un grupo de niños siendo guiados por una maestra. Parecía ser una excursión que se desvió debido al ataque. Abigail noto que Jack aun no había salido del edificio así que dejo al grupo para ir por el.

De pronto dos hombres volando por el cielo chocaron contra la torre, tres piso debajo de donde Jack se encontraba. "¿Que carajo fue eso?" Abigail se pregunto, ella no había entrado aun y se debatió si debía o no entrar de nuevo. Para empeorar la situación, del edificio comenzaron a salir rayos láser y comenzaron a destruir el edificio completamente. Abigail comenzó a escuchar la estructura cayendo a pedazos. "¡No, no, no, no!" Ella grito y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la entrada. "¡Jack!" Escombros cayeron sobre la entrada, bloqueándola completamente. El edificio comenzó a caerse sobre ella, Abigail corrió en la dirección opuesta para salvarse. Desgraciadamente algo cayo justo en su cabeza y cayo inconsciente al suelo, mientras todo el edificio caía sobre ella...

* * *

Cenizas, era lo único que Bruce Wayne podía ver. El corrió directamente hacia el edificio que se venia abajo. El siguio caminando entre los escombros, varios de su trabajadores estaban allí, desorientados, sin saber que hacer ni adonde ir ahora. Bruce comenzó a trotar, vio un grupo de niños llorando y agarrados de la mano mientras su maestra se los llevaba del lugar. Uno de ellos se separo y Bruce lo devolvió a su fila.

"¡Sr. Wayne! ¡Sr. Wayne!" Bruce escucho un llamado de auxilio. Vio a un empleado en el suelo, sus pies estaban siendo aplastados por una enorme viga. Bruce corrió hacia el. "No puedo sentir mis piernas" Dijo el hombre.

"¡Necesito ayuda por aquí! ¡Rápido!" Bruce grito.

"Ayúdeme" El hombre suplico. "No puedo sentir mis piernas"

"Vas a estar bien ¿Me oyes? No voy a dejarte aquí" Bruce miro al nombre escrito en su tarjeta de identificación que llevaba abrochada a la camisa. "Wallace. ¿Come te llaman? ¿Wally?" Bruce pregunto. Wallace parecía menos desesperado ahora, solo trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía de la cintura para abajo. Hasta donde ya no podía sentir sus piernas.

"Usted es el jefe" Dijo Wallace. Varios hombres llegaron para ayudar. Ellos tomaron a Wallace, Bruce levanto la viga y los hombres sacaron a Wallace. "¡Dios mio! ¡No puedo sentir mis piernas!" La viga había cortado parte de sus piernas. Bruce dejo caer la viga para ver a Wallace, "pobre hombre" era lo único que podía pensar ahora Bruce. El estaba mas preocupado por Jack y Abigail. Bruce vio a una pequeña niña llorando en medio del caos, una viga cayo detras de ella. Bruce corrió hacia ella y la saco del camino antes de que fuera aplastada. Bruce la llevo hasta el otro lado de la calle donde ya no había peligro.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?" El pregunto. La niña no respondió solo sacudió su cabeza. "Buscaremos a tus padres, ¿donde estaban?" La niña apunto al edificio de Industrias Wayne. Bruce perdió el habla, de pronto miro a su alrededor y encontró a quien estaba buscando. "¡Abigail!" El grito y corrió hacia ella. Abigail estaba debajo de los escombros, inconsciente. Bruce la saco de allí y verifico si seguía respirando. Tenia pulso pero era muy bajo. "¡Maldición! ¡Una ambulancia! Alguien llame a una ambulancia!" Bruce grito pero nadie lo escuchaba. Todos miraban al cielo, Bruce abrazo a su hija mientras miraba la lucha que tomaba lugar en el cielo. "Malditos... Me las pagaran por esto..."


	3. 18 Meses Despues

**Acabo de ver Suicide Squad. Tenia mis dudas pero estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Me gusto mucho. En fin, aquí el nuevo capitulo. Perdon si les parece algo corto :P**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : 18 Meses después

Abigail se encontraba mirando a la pared mientras tenia en teléfono pegado al oído escuchando a una cuantas personas hablando en el fondo. Ella estaba esperando a que alguien conteste. Finalmente, después de casi una hora, alguien contesta. Abigail se pone feliz.

"¿Hola? Mi nombre el Abigail Wayne. Quería saber si podría hablar con el redactor en jefe del Daily Planet, Perry White... Si, espero... Otra vez" Abigail suspiro. Abigail se canso de esperar y colgó el teléfono, tomo su libreta y tacho una cita que tenia con el doctor mañana sobre su pierna derecha. Durante la destrucción de Metropolis, Abigail resulto herida. Se rompió la pierna derecha y algunas costillas. Según el doctor, ella deberá usar un bastón para poder moverse. Si hace mucha presión en su pierna derecha, podría romperse. Pasaron 2 años pero sigue estando frágil. Abigail necesitaba ir a Daily Planet en Metropolis para averiguar algo sobre Superman. Ella se intereso en el tema después de lo ocurrido en Metropolis y tenia pensado escribir un libro sobre ello. La única persona que la puede ayudar sobre el tema, era Lois Lane. Rumores dicen que ella conoce a Superman personalmente y si no es así, al menos sabe algo sobre el. Abigail cerro su libreta y golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa. Ella llevaba todo el día tratando de llamar a Daily Planet pero nadie contestaba.

"Nunca me sentí tan ignorada en toda mi vida" Dijo ella. Se levanto, tomo su bastón y camino hasta el ascensor de la casa. Ella vivía con su padre y Alfred, el mayordomo de la familia, en una pequeña casa al lado de la antigua mansión Wayne que ahora yace en cenizas debido a un episodio traumatico en su vida que prefiere no recordar. Abigail entro al ascensor y bajo a lo que ella llama cariñosamente como Bati-cueva, una guarida subterránea que usa su padre cuando esta combatiendo el crimen de noche.

Abigail se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que su padre era Batman, ella había descubierto la guarida cuando tenia 11 años y dio la casualidad de que su padre tenia el traje puesto en ese momento pero no la mascara. Alfred la vio y no sabia como decirle a Bruce que habían sido descubiertos por una niña de 11 años.

Abigail dejo de recordar cuando el ascensor llego a su destino, bajo de el y camino hasta Alfred, el estaba trabajando en uno de los cascos de su padre. Abigail se paro detrás de el para asustarlo, pero Alfred ya sabia que ella estaba allí. Su bastón hace ruido al caminar.

"Si vas a asustarme, podrías caminar sin tu bastón y romperte la pierna. Eso si seria un susto" Dijo Alfred sin dejar de trabajar en el casco.

"No creo que sea suficiente para asustarte, Alfred"

"Hay cosas que aun no sabes sobre mi, Abigail. ¿Porque estas aquí?"

"Pense que Papa ya estaba devuelta" Dijo ella miro noto que el batimovil estaba en la guarida. "¿Donde esta?"

"Se esta cambiando, no va a pasearse por la guarida con el traje puesto"

"Supongo que tienes razón" En ese momento, Bruce Wayne entro por la puerta y se dirigió a ellos. Abigail le sonrió. "Hola, Papa"

"Abigail, no te esperaba aquí" Bruce abrazo a su hija. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Es malo que quiera pasar tiempo de calidad con mi padre? Siempre estas ocupado"

"Si, perdón, algo se presento estos últimos días" Bruce miro a Alfred, quien seguía trabajando en el casco. "Te estas volviendo lento en tu vejez, Alfred" Dijo Bruce y camino hacia la computadora.

"Nos llega a todos, Señor Wayne. Incluso usted esta demasiado viejo, para morir joven... Y no por falta de intentos" Se pudo notar el sarcasmo en su voz. Abigail le gusta eso de Alfred. "¿Noche productiva?"

"No" Respondió Bruce. "Era de bajo nivel, no sabia nada. Este, es un hombre que sabe cosas" Dijo y mostró un perfil en la pantalla. "Anatolo Knyazev. Es ruso. Contratos por todo el mundo, pero su base esta en el puerto de Gotham. Armas y trata de personas"

"Por lo tanto, el "Portugués Blanco" es un ruso, ¿esa es la teoría?"

"No, la teoría es que el ruso me llevara al verdadero hombre"

"Si él, es de hecho un "él", Papa. Tal vez es una mujer" Dijo Abigail para contribuir a la conversación

"Puede ser, pero generalmente termina siendo un hombre"

"También puede que no exista" Dijo Alfred. "El podría ser un fantasma"

"¿Un fantasma que quiere traer una bomba sucia a Gotham?" Pregunto Bruce. Alfred tomo el periódico y lo tiro frente a el. El encabezado decía: " _¡La marca de justicia del murciélago!_ " y debajo estaba la foto del criminal que Bruce atrapo, su hombro izquierdo estaba marcado. Abigail miro el periódico y dirigió su mirada a su padre.

"¿Lo volviste a hacer? Sabes lo que pienso de eso, Papa"

"No importa lo que pienses de mi, Abigail. Soy un criminal, siempre lo he sido, nada ha cambiado"

"Al contrario, Señor. Todo cambio" Alfred apretó un botón en el teclado y vídeos aparecieron en una de las pantallas. Eran vídeos de Superman. "Hombres caen del cielo, los Dioses lanzan relámpagos e inocentes mueren. Así es como empieza..." Abigail miro detenidamente los videos, eran de la batalla en Metropolis y algunos son de cámaras de vigilancia alrededor de Metropolis. "La fiebre, la rabia, la sensación de impotencia. Son lo que convierte a los hombre buenos... En crueles" Dijo Alfred y se fue a seguir trabajando en el casco

"Papa... ¿Porque no te tomas un descanso? Te hará bien" Abigail apoyo su mano en su hombro. "Me preocupa cada vez que sales por las noches... No quiero que algo malo te pase, últimamente te estas distanciando... Solo quiero que tomes todo con calma"

"Abigail, haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo haré lo que tengo que hacer... Por algo te deje en control del 50% de Industrias Wayne hace 4 meses"

"Lo hiciste para que puedas enfocarte en esto. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Yo me haré cargo de la empresa" Abigail miro en su libreta. "Sigues posponiendo una reunión con Lex Luthor, de LexCorp. ¿Quieres que yo me encargue de el?"

"No, no hace falta. Solo seguiremos ignorándolo. Luthor nunca me cayo bien, y su padre mucho menos. Era un hombre horrible"

"Entiendo" Abigail tacho la reunión de su libreta. "Dejare que trabajes, yo iré a dormir"

"Esta bien, descansa" Bruce se centro en la computadora, no miro a su hija a los ojos. Abigail sabia las consecuencias de ser Batman, pero después de lo que paso en Metropolis, su padre se enfocaba mas en su vida nocturna que su empresa o en ella...

* * *

"Kent, hoy te tocan los deportes" Dijo Perry White. El no perdió tiempo en explicarle a Clark Kent lo que debía hacer. "Quiero que vayas a Gotham y sigas lo del fútbol. El encabezado puede ser: " _Underdog sueña con estrellar 10 yardas entre Gotham y la gloria_ ". Investiga" Perry se dio vuelta para irse pero se detuvo. "Oh, cuídate en Gotham. No dejes que te quiten tu dinero del almuerzo" Perry soltó una carcajada y a Clark no le pareció gracioso.

"Oigan ¿Están viendo esto?" Pregunto Jenny. Todos los ojos se centraron en la televisión pegada a la pared. El noticiero estaba mostrando en monumento a Superman en el Parque de los Héroes. El reportero estaba hablando mientras que detrás de el, la estatua a Superman estaba siendo limpiada. En su pecho podía leerse "Falso Dios", escrito con aerosol.

"Los equipos de emergencia rápidamente crearon un perímetro de precaución alrededor del Parque de los Héroes mientras bajaban al hombre de este amado monumento" Dijo el reportero. Las cámaras se centraron en el hombre siendo arrastrado hasta la patrulla, el hombre oponía resistencia aun cuando le faltaban su piernas. "El sospechoso ha sido identificado como Wallace Vernon Keefe"

"¡Yo trabajo para Bruce Wayne! ¡Yo trabajo para Bruce Wayne!" Grito Wallace mientras se lo llevaba la patrulla

"Se le acusara por cargos de vandalismo, resistirse al arresto y un cargo de delito grave de hacer amenazas terroristas que lleva hasta 40 años de prisión"

"Pobre hijo de perra" Dijo Perry. "Jenny, titular para la edición de mañana. " _¿Fin de la historia de amor con el hombre del cielo?_ ", que sea llamativo" A nadie parecía agradarle ese titular.

"Esta bien" Dijo Jenny y se fue.

"Los demás sigan con lo que están haciendo" Dijo Perry. El se dirigió a su oficina pero se detuvo al ver a una mujer caminando con un bastón, vestida con un traje de oficina negro. El camino hacia ella. "Usted es muy persistente Señorita Wayne"

"Viene de familia, Señor White. Somos como la mala yerba" Dijo Abigail con una sonrisa. "No hace falta ser un genio para saber que ha estado ignorando mis llamadas, ¿se puede saber porque?"

"Se que usted esta escribiendo un libro sobre Superman. Me temo que no la puedo ayudar" Perry quería sacársela de encima

"Solo quiero hablar con Lois Lane" Abigail insistió. "No robare mucho tiempo"

"Lane esta ocupada y no tiene tiempo para que alguien la entreviste. Ella es la que debería entrevistar, no al revés" Perry subió su tono de voz

"¿Algún problema?" Clark se acerco y pregunto

"No, Kent. La Señorita Wayne ya se iba. Tu haz la sección de Deportes" Dijo Perry y se fue. Abigail suspiro. Clark le dio la mano.

"Perdón por eso, el siempre es así. Me llamo Clark Kent" Abigail miro su mano por un momento.

"Un placer" Dijo y le dio un apretón de manos. "Soy Abigail Wayne" Clark miro su pierna derecha.

"¿Que le paso en la pierna? ¿No puede caminar bien?"

"No puedo hacer presión, sino el hueso se romperá. Por eso el bastón. Esto fue durante la pelea de Superman, hace 2 años. Fue un desastre" Dijo Abigail. Clark miro a un lado, como si sintiera algo de culpa por ello. Abigail no lo noto, ella estaba mirando a su alrededor. "¿De casualidad conoces a Lois Lane? Necesito hablar con ella"

"Si, la conozco. ¿Que quieres preguntarle?"

"Sobre Superman. Estoy escribiendo un libro sobre el tema. Me gustaría saber lo que la gente en general piensa sobre el. El libro se enfocara el y como nos afecto a todos"

"¿Tu que piensas sobre el?" Pregunto Clark.

"Para mi es alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto. Salvar el mundo a su manera, sin importar que... Me resulta familiar, de cierto modo. Me hace recordar a alguien" Explico Abigail. "¿Y tu que piensas sobre el, Clark? Seguramente debes tener tu opinión"

"Oh, bueno... Creo es... incomprendido. Como tu lo dices, trata de hacer lo correcto. Aun cuando la gente esta en su contra, el seguirá defendiéndolos. El es un héroe después de todo"

"Tu y yo no pensamos tan diferente, Kent" Abigail miro de nuevo a su alrededor y suspiro. "Bueno, como no encuentro a Lane. Volveré otro día, seguiré insistiendo. La podría buscar por todo el edificio pero no puedo moverme mucho, como podrás ver. Mientras tanto, volveré a Gotham. Tengo cosas que hacer, papeles que firmar, empleados que ver, etc" Abigail le dio una tarjeta a Clark. "Fue un placer, Clark Kent. Si ves a Lois Lane, dale mi tarjeta. Allí esta mi numero" Abigail se dio vuelta y salio de la oficina.

"Abigail Wayne... donde escuche ese nombre antes" Clark se pregunto.


	4. Pequeña fiesta

**Capitulo 3** : Pequeña fiesta

Bruce Wayne caminaba en medio del campo hasta el mausoleo donde estaban las tumbas de sus padres, detrás de el estaba Abigail sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra mientras caminaban. El tiempo parecía ir muy lento para Bruce, como si fuera cámara lenta. Cada vez que va a verlos le cuesta acercarse al lugar, le duele mucho. Al llegar, Abigail deja una parte del ramo en la tumba de su abuelo y la otra mitad en la de su abuela. Bruce toca la tumba de su madre y no dice nada, solo se queda en silencio. Bruce noto algo raro, de la tumba comenzaba a salir sangre. Bruce se acerco para tocarla, ¿era real? Se pregunto. Bruce sintió el liquido en sus dedos y de la nada algo salio de la tumba y lo atrapo. Era una especie de híbrido entre humano y murciélago, miles de murciélagos salían de la tumba, rodeaban a Abigail y comenzaron a morderla por todas partes. El monstruo le grito a Bruce en la cara, su ojos brillaban. Bruce no sabia que estaba pasando, estaba confundido, asustado. El monstruo lo mordió en el cuello y en ese momento que sintió un dolor insoportable, Despertó...

Bruce se despertó de su pesadilla, a su lado había una mujer. El se levanto de la cama y la ignoro. No podía sacarse de su cabeza el sueño que tuvo, esa pesadilla que se repite casi todas las noches. Bruce esta cansado de eso, el estrés lo esta alcanzando, la mujer se levanto de la cama y Bruce la llevo hasta su auto, y se fue. Bruce volvió a la casa y se preparo un café, el periódico estaba en la mesa. El titular no era interesante, solo hablaba de un accidente en otro país. Lo ignoro y comenzó a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, Alfred entra a la casa y va directo a la botella de vino vacía en la mesa, cerca de el.

"Vaya, espero que Abigail no herede una bodega de vinos vacía" Alfred dejo su abrigo en la silla. "Aunque supongo que le esta haciendo un favor, ella odia la bebida" Bruce puso una taza de café delante de el. "Gracias" El dijo. Bruce termino su café, dejo su taza en la cocina y trajo una computadora portátil. La abrió y le explico a Alfred como iba su investigación. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de encontrar al "Portugués Blanco".

"Mira, Alfred. Esto es cada llamada realizada desde el teléfono del ruso" Bruce le dio a Alfred un papel con todo el registro de llamadas de Anatolo Knyazev. "Dos menciones de negocios con el "Portugués Blanco" y continua transmitiendo datos a la residencia personal de Alexander Luthor"

"¿Cree que Lex Luthor es el "Portugués Blanco"? No puedo ver que necesite el ingreso por armas importadas" Dijo Alfred mientras revisaba el correo que estaba en la mesa.

"De todos modos, voy a tener que poner un "micrófono" en su casa, así que voy a necesitar el traje" Alfred suspiro.

"El Murciélago interrogo a 6 personas en los últimos días y llego con las manos vacías. Fue Bruce Wayne quien obtuvo la información"

"Bueno, Bruce Wayne no puede entrar en la casa de Lex Luthor así nada mas"

"Bruce Wayne no tendrá que hacerlo. El y su hija fueron invitados" Alfred le dio la invitación a Bruce. Una era para el, la otra para Abigail. Era la invitación para una fiesta de beneficencia para la Biblioteca de Metropolis en casa de Lex Luthor, esta noche a las 7pm. Bruce agarro su celular y llamo a Abigail. Ella vive con el pero a veces se queda hasta tarde en las oficinas de Industrias Wayne. El celular sonó 3 veces antes de contestar.

"... ¿Hola?" Abigail pregunto, parece que estaba cansada.

"Abigail, soy yo"

"Ah, hola Papa. Tuviste suerte anoche?" Abigail sabia que su padre iba a pasar la noche con una mujer. No le molestaba para nada.

"No lo llamaría suerte. Cambiando de tema, nos llegaron invitaciones para una fiesta de beneficencia para la Biblioteca de Metropolis. Hoy a las 7pm"

"¿Ya llegaron? Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa"

"Espera, ¿lo sabias?"

"Si, voy a dar un discurso después de Lex Luthor. Te lo dije antes, pero estabas ocupado"

"Oh... Bien. Alfred ira por ti y te traerá aquí así podrás prepararte para esta noche" Bruce colgó. "Alfred, no le digas nada sobre lo que voy a hacer. Hasta donde sabe solo vamos a una fiesta"

"Sabe que ocultarle información a Abigail es como tratar de domar a un tiburón. Ella lo descubrirá, no puede esconderle algo a ella"

"No esta vez. No abras la boca y yo me ocupare de que no sospeche nada"

* * *

Abigail estaba repasando su discurso para la beneficencia mientras su padre conducía hacia Metropolis. El día paso bastante rápido para ella, Abigail repaso el discurso casi todo el día y escribió algunos párrafos para su libro. Ella se mostró impaciente, Lois Lane no había llamada aun. A este punto se pregunto si Clark Kent le dio siquiera su tarjeta. Bruce noto su preocupación y no pudo evitar preguntar que le pasaba.

"No pasa nada, Papa. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, nada mas. No te preocupes" Abigail miro por la ventana del auto en movimiento. Ya era casi de noche, la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar. El auto ya había llegado a Metropolis, Abigail se pregunta cuantas veces había vuelto a esa ciudad desde la batalla de Superman hace 2 años. Bruce condujo hasta la puerta de la mansión de Lex Luthor, había reporteros con cámaras en mano, listos para sacar fotos y capturar en momento. Apenas Bruce paro el auto en la puerta, todos fueron hacia el auto para sacar fotos y tratar de entrevistarlo. Bruce salio del auto y fue a la puerta del acompañante para ayudar a Abigail a salir del auto. Abigail salio del auto y relució su largo vestido negro con mangas largas, a ella no le gustaban los vestidos reveladores, a ella le gusta ser reservada en cuanto a vestimenta se trata. Los reporteros sacaron fotos como locos y varios se acercaron a hacer preguntas, toda clase de preguntas. Bruce fue el primero en hablar.

"Señores, dejemos las preguntas para después del evento. Si nos disculpan" Bruce tomo la mano de su hija y ambos entraron a la mansión.

* * *

Clark Kent estaba en medio de la multitud de invitados de la fiesta de Beneficencia de la Biblioteca de Metropolis. El no sabe quien lo invito al evento exactamente, seguramente eligieron a alguien al azar para sacar fotos y entrevistar a los invitados. Esas preguntas dieron vueltas por su cabeza por un rato, pero al final decidió que no era realmente importante. El se había sorprendido de ver a Abigail Wayne de nuevo, esta vez estaba siendo acompañada por su padre. Clark miro al escenario, una mujer subió al pequeño escenario en el vestíbulo y comenzó a hablar.

"Gracias a todos por asistir al evento. Todo esto es posible gracias a un hombre muy especial. Es considerado un Filantropo, Bibliófilo, es un verdadero amigo de la Biblioteca de Metropolis. El Sr. Lex Luthor" Al decir esa palabras, la multitud aplaudió y Lex Luthor salio de entre la multitud para subir al escenario. Lex salio a la mujer y tomo el micrófono y se dirigió al publico. Clark presto atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque parte de el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Su vista se desvió por un momento hacia Abigail, ella estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con su padre.

"Me están avergonzando" Dijo Lex. "Bueno... Discurso, discurso. Bla, bla, bla. Tenemos Barra libre, Fin" Lex hizo un chiste, no todo el mundo le hizo mucha gracias pero al menos hizo sonreír a unos pocos. "Bueno. La palabra filantropo, viene del griego. Significa, un amante de la humanidad. Fue acuñada alrededor de hace 2500 años..." Clark dejo de escuchar lo que el decía. Miro de nuevo a Abigail, ella estaba sola ahora. Su padre estaba saliendo del vestíbulo. Clark podía escuchar algo, venia de Bruce Wayne. Parece que alguien le estaba hablando, pero no parecía traer ningún celular. Clark noto, antes de que Bruce se valla, que tenia un auricular en su oído y alguien lo estaba guiando a un lugar. Clark sintió curiosidad, algo estaba haciendo. El miro a Abigail de nuevo y se pregunto si ella sabia algo, al juzgar por su expresión parece que ella lo ignoraba completamente y solo escuchaba a Lex Luthor. "... Dioses y Hombres" Lex Continuo con su discurso. "Prometeo se fue con nosotros, y arruino el plan de Zeus para destruir a la humanidad y por ello, le tiro un rayo" Lex hizo el sonido de un rayo. "Directo a la cara. Eso parece injusto. En una nota seria, los donativos que di a la Biblioteca de Metropolis, no es solo dinero, sino libros. Varios de ellos pertenecían a mi padre, lo cual creo que el apreciaría. Mi padre de niño no podía pagar libros, asi que tenia que rebuscar en la basura para poder leer algo. Los libros son el conocimiento, y el conocimiento vale la pena. Y yo soy... No. Yo.. Umm ¿Que soy? ¿Que se supone que debía decir?" Lex se puso nervioso por un momento. Parece que tenia un conflicto interno. "... Bien. Creo que le dejare el escenario a alguien que se que estudio su discurso"

Lex Luthor apunto a la multitud. "Abigail Wayne, por favor sube al escenario" La multitud dio un par de aplausos mientras Abigail trataba de subir al escenario. Se notaba que era difícil para ella subir un par de escalones con el bastón.

"Muchas gracias, Lex" Dijo Abigail. Ella mostró un pedazo de papel en su mano. "Tiene razón, estudie lo que iba a decir" Ella bromeo y varias personas rieron. "Bueno. Voy a ser... rápida. La biblioteca de Metropolis es una de las mas importantes, no solo de la ciudad, sino también del país. La Biblioteca publica de Gotham que chica en comparación ja ja. Pero bueno, como dijo Lex, el conocimiento vale la pena. El día de mañana, el conocimiento que uno haya adquirido puede salvarte la vida. Ya sea de un libro sobre medicina o supervivencia, el conocimiento es la mejor arma del ser humano. Las armas... las armas..." Abigail hizo una pausa. "Las armas no nos llevaran a ningún lado. Yo creo que lo mejor que todos tenemos es nuestro intelecto, lo que nos separa de los animales es nuestro cerebro... Hace poco done un porcentaje de las ganancias de mi libro a la Biblioteca de Metropolis, y otra parte fue a otras beneficencias. Todos podemos cambiar al mundo, podemos depender de superheroes, pero al final del día cada uno puede hacer de esto mundo un lugar mejor... Juntos. Gracias por venir. Disfruten del resto de la noche" Abigail le dio la mano a Lex Luthor y bajo del escenario mientras la multitud aplaudía. Clark vio que Bruce Wayne había vuelto, no estuvo durante el discurso de su hija lo cual le resulto extraño. Aun así, Clark camino hacia el. Quería entrevistarlo para saber que piensa sobre "Batman". El tuvo tiempo para ver el libro de Abigail y le interesa saber que es lo que su padre piensa sobre el tema.

"Sr. Wayne" Clark trato de llamar su atención, no funciono la primera vez. Hasta que apareció en su rango de vision. "Sr. Wayne" Clark le dio la mano. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet"

"Mi fundación ya ha emitido una declaración en apoyo de la... causa" Bruce Wayne no estaba prestando atención, parece que ni siquiera escucho a Clark, pensó que era alguien de una beneficencia. Bruce estaba distraído mirando a una mujer. "Perdón, mal habito"

"Señor, si un reportero. ¿Cual es su posición sobre el vigilante Murciélago en Gotham?" Clark pregunto rápidamente. Bruce parecía interesado de la nada y lanzo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Daily Planet..." El dijo "Espera ¿Soy dueño de este? O era la competencia? Tengo tantas que ya no se" Bruce bromeo un poco. Clark comenzó la entrevista, ignorando su pregunta.

"Las libertades civiles han sido pisoteadas en su ciudad. Las buenas personas viven con miedo" Bruce se puso serio, como si se lo hubiera tomado personal.

"No creas todo lo que oyes, hijo"

"Lo he visto, Sr. Wayne. El se cree que esta por encima de la ley"

"En serio? El Daily Planet critica a aquellos que piensan que están por encima de la ley. Un poco hipócrita, ¿No le parece? Teniendo en cuenta, que cada vez que su _"Héroe"_ , salva a un gato de un árbol, se escribe una pieza editorial adornada, sobre un alienigena que si quisiera... Podría matarnos a todos" Bruce desvió la mirada. Vio a Abigail hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas. "No habría absolutamente nada que pudiéramos hacer para detenerlo"

"La mayor parte del mundo no comparte su opinión, Sr. Wayne"

"Tal vez es... Gotham y yo, ambos tenemos una mala historia con locos vestidos como payasos" Se podía sentir algo de tensión en el lugar. De la nada Lex Luthor apareció para interrumpir su conversación

"Bien! Bruce Wayne conoce a Clark Kent. Ha! Me encanta! Me encanta unir a la gente!" Lex le da la mano a Bruce. "¿Como están?"

"Lex" Dijo Bruce y le dio la mano

"Bien" Lex le dio su mano a Clark. "Hola, soy Lex. Es un placer- ¡Woah! ¡Eso es un apretón! No deberías escoger pelear con este sujeto, Wayne" Lex le dio una palmada a Bruce, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo incomodo. "Así que, después de todos estos años finalmente te trajimos a Metropolis"

"Bueno, pensé venir a tomar tus bebidas" Dijo Bruce

"Pues bien, bienvenido. Déjame decirte, tu hija es hermosa. Me sorprende que no este comprometida ya... ¿Tiene novio?" Lex sonó algo interesado, cosa que a Bruce no le agrado para nada.

"No, ademas ella decide si estar en una relación o no. Y mas importante, con _Quien_ estar. Todavía es joven, Lex. Deja que disfrute un poco de la vida"

"Si, hay que disfrutar esos pequeños momentos. ¿Quien sabe lo que pasara mañana? Si fuera tu, la vigilaría mejor. Con una pierna tan frágil..."

"Yo me preocupare por mi hija, Lex. Tu métete en tus asuntos" Dijo Bruce. Clark escucho de nuevo la voz que venia del auricular del Wayne

" _Ya pasaron 7 minutos. La transferencia esta completa_ " Dijo la voz. La asistente de Lex luthor vino para decirle que el gobernador quería hablar con el.

"Bueno, chicos. Tengo que retirarme, nos vemos luego" Lex se fue.

"Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al baño" Dijo Bruce y se fue. Clark sabia que el estaba tramando algo, estaba a punto de seguirlo pero Abigail apareció frente a el.

"¡Oh, Clark! ¿Como esta?"

"Ah, me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar" Clark no tenia tiempo para esto, pero no quería ser grosero frente a ella.

"¿Le diste mi tarjeta a Lois Lane?"

"Perdón, no pude. Ella esta en Washington D.C. ahora, fue a hacer una entrevista. Tal vez vuelva en unos días, no te preocupes. Le daré tu tarjeta"

"Gracias, disfruta de la fiesta" Abigail se fue y Clark siguió lo mejor que pudo a Bruce pero se detuvo en la cocina cuando vio en el televisor un incendio estaba teniendo lugar en Mexico. Varias personas estaban atrapadas, quien sabia cuanto tiempo iban a durar. Clark dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salio de la fiesta para ayudar a esa gente.

* * *

No podía creerlo, una mujer le robo el dispositivo con la información del servidor de Lex Luthor. Bruce se paro en la entrada de la mansión, esto nunca le había pasado antes. El no sabia quien era, pero lo descubrirá y recuperara el dispositivo. Pero la pregunta seguía en su mente, ¿Porque lo tomo? ¿Que gana ella con esto? Las preguntas se desvanecieron de su mente cuando vio a Abigail salir de la mansión y caminar hacia el.

"Papa, ¿Paso algo?"

"No, solo queria hablar con alguien pero se fue antes de que la alcance"

"Debe ser alguien importante, estabas corriendo"

"Si, lo es. Es importante"

"Bueno... Te perdiste mi discurso por ir al baño. Hare que Alfred se asegure de castigarte"

"Estas bromeando, no?"

"... Si"

"Perdón por no escucharte, Abigail"

"Esta bien, me trabe en una parte. Mejor no me hubieras visto"


End file.
